Snow the Hedgehog's Life
by ramenfan101
Summary: *Warning: I do not own Snoic or any other sonic characters from Sonic X.* I'm telling you guys now I suck at summary's so you'll have to read it and find out. *Rated T for language but not in the 1st chapt.* But right now I'm kind of stuck so I really need help with this.


Chapter 1: Home sweet Home. Not

Normal Pro:

Rain was the only thing that she could see as she stared out of the car door window. Her usually bright green eyes where a dark shade as her mood fit the weather perfectly.

"_I wonder if I'll ever make new friends. _"She thought to herself as she watched cars pass by in a hurry to get somewhere.

Soon after she scoulded herself for ever thinking such a thought. There was no way in hell anyone could ever come close to replacing her friends.

Her mother, who sat across from her at the wheel, sighed. "Snow, I know you distaste the thought of moving since you have to leave your friends behind, but... it could help us move on with our lives. To start over fresh, so please... atleast give this place a chance. "She finished as she sent a small smile in her daughters direction.

Snow bit her lip knowing that she couldn't say no to that reason. But that didn't make her like the idea of moving to Central City anymore.

"_YOU can try to move on and forget about 'the accident' mom... but I can't _"She thought bitterly as an acidy after taste lingered in her mouth.

A frown appeared on her lips as she glanced at her mom. Unlike her mother's beautiful black fur, she inherited her father's bright blue fur and emerald eyes. The only thing remotely alike about her and her mother was that she inherited her long black hair and purple tipped bangs.

Lightening flashed in the sky and her black ears on top of her head twitched when she heard a small whimper come from the back seat.

"It's ok, Light. Where almost there. "Her mother said as she fixed the mirror so she could see him better. Light had his dark blue and yellow tipped ears flat against his head. Fear was clearly seen in the young hedgehog's violet eyes.

Snow felt her chest tighten up at the sight of him. He hated thunder storms ever since he was five years old. She wished she could just go back there and confert her younger brother, but she was stuck in the stupid front seat.

"O-okay m-mama. "He managed in a small voice before he yelped at a sudden sound of thunder. Tears stained his face.

Moments later the car stopped in front of a blue double storied house. It had a front porch and a tire swing hanging from an oak tree in the front yard.

The rain had let up to a soft drizzle, but sadly that didn't stop the thunder and lightening. Her mom and brother where almost to the door by the time she had decided to get out of the car. She stood still as she felt the rain run down her face and a sad smile was barely visable.

"_It's been seven years now... since THAT happened... _"She thought as she closed her eyes. She could remember the memory so vividly that you would have thought that it had happened yesterday instead of seven years ago. She shook her head to chase away the memory as it started to resurface.

"Snow, hurry up and get inside! You'll get sick if you just keep standing there! "Her mother said as she stood waiting in the door way.

Snow sighed and forced her legs to move toward the house. When she walked in she saw a wooden stair case on the left side of the hallway that lead to the second story of the house. After she took a few quick glances around she walked up stairs. From what she just learned about the first story of the house was that it had a total of four rooms. There was the living room, the kitchen, a small library, and an empty room that was probably used for storage. On the second story there where four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a room that looked like it was used for a music room. Snow walked into the music room and looked around. The walls where a beautiful light green and the room had a pure white carpet on the floor that hide the wooden floor boards that lay beneath it.

"_This would be a good place for my music equipment. _"She thought taking one last look around the place and smiled.

"Snow, we have a big day tomorrow so get some sleep! We need to get up early and put the stuff away! "Her mother yelled from down stairs.

"Alright mom! I"ll be down in a few seconds! "She yelled back in reply. She closed the door behind her and made her way down stairs and into the living room. The fire place in the room had a fire going in it. The red glow reflected off of the clean wooden floor. The walls and ceiling where white. Snow walked in trying not to wake up the sleeping form of her little brother who laid in the middle of the room wrapped in a blanket.

"How did you get him to sleep with the storm outside? "She whispered to her mom as she sat beside her with a confused expression on her face.

"Earplugs. "She replied as she looked at her daughter with a smile on her face. Snow grinned.

"I wish I could have thought of that sooner. "She whispered back and her mother gave a small quiet laugh.

"Get some sleep, Snow. I'm going to need your help tomorrow. "She said as she handed her daughter a blanket.

Snow didn't complain as she took the blanket from her mom and laid down. After the long trip they had she felt like she was about to pass out.

"Good night mom... "Snow said as she yawned and got confertable as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Snow. "Was the last thing she heard before she drifted into a nightmare of the past.


End file.
